


Us Against the Odds

by PottermusPrime



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: F/M, i promise nothing but angst and suffering, this is exactly what you think it's gonna be, welcome to the hunger games but RWBY style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottermusPrime/pseuds/PottermusPrime
Summary: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren have always had each other. Helping each other survive when no one else gave them a second glance, and surviving odds that were always stacked against them. About to age out of eligibility for the games, the two are hoping that they'll be lucky again this year and get to move on with their lives. All of their plans go up in smoke when Nora's name gets pulled. Welcome to the Hunger Games!
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Us Against the Odds

The air was thick with tension and dread. Which families were going to be losing their children this year? Who's friends were going to be taken to never be seen again? It was the same feeling that swept through the district every year as the games drew closer. This year was no exception. 

Nora sat up, stretching out as she yawned. Feet hitting the dirt floor, she makes her way across the room to where she stored her 'nice' clothes. The Capitol wanted a show, and everyone had to be presentable. Or, as presentable as one could be when you were an orphan from District 8. Pulling a pink dress from the makeshift dresser, Nora goes back to the bed and shakes her partner awake. "C'mon. Time to get up. We can't be late." 

"Five more minutes." Ren groans, rolling over onto his other side. 

"Fine. But after I get dressed, you have to get up." Going over to the area they had sectioned off for the bathroom, Nora quickly washes up, getting as clean as possible before slipping the dress on. It was a bit small, more than a few years old at this point. But this was the last year she'd have to wear it. The last time she'd have to worry about possibly being chosen. They just needed to get through today, and they'd never have to worry about the Games again. Taking a deep breath, she walks back over to the bed and shakes Ren again. "Alright, come on. Any longer and we're gonna be late. And you know how well that goes over." 

“I’m up. I’m up!” He rolls over, but makes no further moves to get out of the bed.

“Ren.” 

“Nora.”

“Get. Up. Don’t make me drag you out of that bed.” She folds her arms, tone more demanding than before. “You know I can and will if you don’t start moving in the next five seconds.”

“I know.” Finally, he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He stretches out, and stands up as Nora sits back down. “Usual?”

“Yes, as long as you hurry up. We’re already going to be cutting it close. You know how long of a walk it is to the square. Now, get moving!” At her words, Ren follows her path from earlier. Grabbing his own clothes from where they were stored, he heads to the bathroom to wash up. A few minutes later, he comes back dressed in a simple dark green shirt and white pants. Much like Nora, his clothes were the slightest bit too small. Hairbrush in hand, she pats the bed next to her. “Now c’mon. This is gonna be the quickest braid I’ve ever had to do in my life.” 

“You really don’t have to, you know. It’s not that big of a deal.” Ren crosses the room anyway, sitting on the bed next to Nora. 

“I know. But let’s be honest, your hair is gonna be a disaster if I don’t.” She quickly gets to work, sectioning out his hair and braiding it loosely. “Nothing fancy. But it’ll keep it from getting tangled. Now…” Finishing the braid and tying it off, she hops off the bed. “Let’s go! Just think! We’ll never have to do this again after this year.”

“I can only hope.”

“Ren, we’re eighteen. We’ll be nineteen by the time the next games happen. We’re gonna be fine, okay?”

“I just… Don’t have a good feeling about today. And that’s saying something.” Standing up, he crosses the room and opens the door to their little shack. 

“We’ll be okay. We’ve made it this far without getting picked. We’ll get through this and never have to worry about it again.” Nora follows after him, slipping on her shoes as she goes. Getting outside, she takes a deep breath, then holds out her hand. “Now c’mon.” 

“I just hope you’re right.” He sighs, closing the door behind them before taking her hand. From the outside, someone like Ren and someone like Nora would’ve seemed to be the oddest match. Surely someone as quiet and reserved as he was couldn’t stand to be someone who was as hyperactive and loud as she was. But, most people didn’t know them. Didn’t know that after his parents had died in a factory fire, that she was the only one in their class who helped him. That she was the reason he was still breathing to this day, and even managed to smile on some of them. When they had fallen for each other, neither could really pinpoint. But it didn’t matter. They’d been through a lot together, helped each other when no one else would. It had just seemed like a natural progression to them. “If today wasn’t… well, you know. I’d almost say it’d be perfect for a walk.”

“We are going for a walk, silly.” Nora turns her head to look at him, sticking her tongue out at him as she teases.

“You know what I mean, Nora.”

“I know. And you also know that I have to joke about everything to feel better.” 

“I know.” He gives her hand a gentle squeeze. Whether he was trying to reassure himself or her more was anyone’s guess. Ren really did want to believe her. That they’d be okay and never have to worry about it again, but it felt like there was a pit in his stomach that kept him from doing so. This year would be their sixth and final year of having to attend the Reaping as possible tributes. They’d always dreaded the day of course, but something about this year… it was worse than usual. Trying to push the feeling aside, he gently pulls her closer to his side.

They spend the rest of the walk in almost complete silence, save for Nora occasionally pointing out a cloud or a bird of some sort. Anything to try and lighten the mood at least a little bit. As they make their way closer to the center of town, the crowds of people get denser. Eventually, they arrive in the square. Most of the town’s children were already congregated, separated out into boys and girls. Lining up for the check in process, they’re finally forced to let go of one another. Giving his hand one last squeeze, and places a kiss on his check. “It’ll be over soon. See you in a bit. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ren returns the gesture, kissing the top of Nora’s head before they separate into different lines. It seems like forever before he finally reaches the front. Holding his hand out, he barely even notices when the person at the table draws his blood. When he’s told he’s good to go, he starts pushing through the crowd of children towards the front with the rest of the older kids. It was an unspoken rule, for some reason. The older kids in the front, younger ones in the back. As if it was somehow going to decrease the chances of a younger tribute being chosen. Finally finding a spot a few rows in from the spot, he looks over to the girls’ section, seeing if Nora had made it through yet. 

Nora had pushed her way to the front, keeping to the side as she kept an eye out for Ren. Spotting him, she gives him a soft smile and waved. He repeats her actions, although his smile is a lot less genuine than hers. That was one of the many things he loved about her. How she was always so positive and hopeful, even in the worst of situations. He only hoped that she was right about this, too. That they’d both be okay. Be free of this fear hanging over them for the rest of their lives. 

Finally, after about another twenty minutes, the last of the children had been checked in. And as if on cue, a woman dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt stands up. Her outfit was eccentric for the districts, but pretty plain for Capitol standards. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun, and she pushed her glasses up as she approached the microphone. 

“My name, as some of you may already know, is Glynda Goodwitch, and I am in charge of escorting whichever two… lucky souls that are chosen to represent this district to the Capitol.” Her hands are clasped behind her back as her eyes scan the crowd of children, and the rest of the residents surrounding them. “Now, so as to not waste anymore time, let’s get started, shall we? May the odds be ever in your favor.” She steps over to one of the two glass bowls on either side of her, reaching her hand in and digging around for a moment before pulling a slip out and returning to the microphone. “As per usual, ladies first. Now let’s see…” Glynda unfolds the paper, and peers down at it. It seems like an eternity before she finally speaks again. “Miss Nora Valkyrie!”

Nora’s heart both dropped into her stomach and felt like it lodged itself into her throat at the same time. She stares ahead, unable to move as she processes what was happening. The girls that were standing around her were staring, starting to mumble. One even started shoving her forward. Almost falling over, she manages to catch herself before it’s too late and rights herself. She can’t bring herself to look over at Ren. “Miss Valkyrie? Can you please join me up here so we may proceed with events?” 

Time moves in slow motion as Nora makes her way up to stand next to Glynda. The entire district had its eyes on her. Finally looking out over at the crowd, she focuses in on Ren, and the tears start pouring out of her eyes. She has a gut feeling she knows what he’s about to do, and she shakes her head, mouthing no at him, willing him not to do it. “Now who will be the lucky gentleman joining this lovely lady on her trip to the Capitol?” 

Before Glynda even has the chance to move towards the second bowl on her other side, there’s a shout from the crowd. “I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!” 

“Well, this is certainly a first here.” Glynda returns to her position at the microphone, hands behind her back. Ren is already pushing his way through the crowd, practically sprinting towards the stage. He doesn’t even take the steps on the side, instead pulling himself up in the front to get to Nora faster. Immediately, they’re running towards each other. As soon as they’re close enough, Ren reaches out and pulls Nora into a hug. After about a minute, Glynda clears her throat. They step away from each other slightly, Ren’s arm still around Nora’s waist, gluing her to his side. “And who might you be, young man?”

“R-Ren. Lie Ren.” He swallows, fighting back tears. He knew what he’d just done. Knew that only one of them was going to be coming back, if either of them. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to do everything in his power to keep Nora safe. He’d made a promise, and he was not intending to break it, even if it meant she would end up breaking hers. Nora’s face was buried into his chest at this point, trying to hold herself together as best she could. 

“Well, you two certainly seem very… close. I’m sure everyone is looking forward to getting to know you both better in the coming weeks. That being said, I do believe we’re done here. I look forward to seeing you all next year.” Glynda steps away from the microphone, turning to face Ren and Nora. “Now, as for you two, follow me. You’ll be waiting in the capitol building until it’s time to go, and your families will be allowed to see you off before your departure.”

Nora and Ren share a look, knowing full well that no one was going to be coming to see them. They’d only ever had each other since they were young, Nora on her own from pre-school, and Ren losing his parents when he was eight. Glynda makes her way past them, reaching up to adjust her glasses again. “I do suggest you get moving. It’s going to be a very tight schedule from here on out.” 

Reluctantly, Ren releases his hold on Nora, taking her hand instead and they follow after their escort. The silence was unbearable, but neither of them was able to speak. Nora squeezes his hand, tighter than she ever had before. The walk to the building seems to take forever, and when they finally arrive, Glynda informed them that they’d be waiting in separate rooms. They tried to argue against it, but she wasn’t having it. More and more tears spilled from Nora’s eyes as she was forced to let go of him once again, locked away in a room waiting for a train to her death and knowing that no one was going to come say goodbye to her. Because the only person that would’ve done so was currently sitting in another room, going through the same thing. 

After what seems like an eternity sitting in silence with nothing but their own thoughts, pacing and staring out of windows, Glynda finally comes to fetch the two of them. Wordlessly, she leads them back out of the building, through town and to the train station. Her heels click on the tiles, echoing in the empty space as she leads them towards their platform. She comes to a stop at the edge, waiting for the door of the car to open. When it does, she steps aside and gestures towards it. “After you.”

Nora goes first, followed by Ren and then Glynda. Normally, there’d be a mentor as well, but District 8 hadn’t had a victor in years, and the one living one was currently on their deathbed. Nora quickly finds a seat in a large chair, and Ren takes the one next to her. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some preparations to make.” Glynda starts walking towards the opposite end of the car, and points to the door behind Ren and Nora. “Dining car is through there. There’s plenty of food in there, so feel free to help yourselves. I’m sure you’re hungry.” Nora doesn’t hesitate in getting up, grabbing Ren’s hand and pulling him along with her into the other car before the train departs. If nothing else, she was going to get some food, more than she’d probably ever seen in her life. Not to mention, she wanted to speak to Ren alone and without prying ears or eyes around. This was their last opportunity for privacy, and she was going to take it.

It’s still silent as they both make themselves plates of food from the various offerings. Fruits, pastries, sandwiches, anything a starving kid could dream of was lying in front of them. Finally sitting at a table, they continue to sit in silence as they start eating. Unable to take it anymore, Nora finally speaks up.

“You shouldn’t… you shouldn’t have volunteered.”

“I had to.” Ren whispers his response, refusing to look up at Nora.

“No! No you didn’t! Ren do you have any idea what you just did to us by doing that?” She snaps, tone harsher than she’d intended, but that was the least of her concerns right now. 

“What was I supposed to do, Nora? Just let you go? I made a promise to keep you safe!” His voice was flat, not letting any emotion show through in his voice as he finally looks up and locks his eyes with hers. 

“So did I! And now… now one of us is going to have to break that promise!” She couldn’t hold it in anymore, the tears spilling over in a flood once again. “We can’t both get out of this alive! And if one of us does manage to win this? What’s the point?! Neither of us has anyone to go home to now. We’re all we have, Ren, and I can’t lose you!”

“I can’t lose you either, Nora. I’d never be able to live with myself if I didn’t come with you and make sure you get out of this alive.” 

“I can handle myself. I could’ve won this and come home to you and neither of us would’ve had to deal with this ever again! We were so close to making it, despite how many times our names were in there! We almost beat the odds! Just like we’ve always done! But now? I don’t even see a point in trying to win if you’re here too.”

“Nora, don’t talk like that. We have to at least try. Show everyone that we aren’t going to just let them walk all over us. As long as we have each other, we’ll get through anything.”

“Fine, I’ll at least try, but that’s exactly my point here, Ren. We won’t be able to get through this together. We’ll be lucky if one of us makes it, but we both can’t come back alive.”

“Nora…”

“Just… finish eating. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Please.”

“I knew I should’ve just stayed in bed this morning.” It took even him by surprise that he was the one to start trying to joke about the situation. That was normally Nora’s job, making light of any situation that life threw at them. He supposed that sometimes even those roles got reversed, and he can’t help the fact that the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk when he saw the corner of Nora’s twitch as she fought one back. 

“I’m starting to think I should’ve just let you and faced those consequences. Probably would’ve been less of a hassle.” She sticks her tongue out, finally able to resume her teasing as she calms down.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first major project, as well as my first work on here. I've got a lot of plans for this, and I just hope I'm able to see it through to the end. I hope you're ready for a lot of angst and drama as the RWBY crew is forced into the world of Panem. Any and all feedback (as long as it's helpful) is always welcome!


End file.
